more to the world
by ssbksmm
Summary: Bella has never been a normal girl.This is the story of her life. Growing up reading of supernatural beings is one thing being supernatural is another. What happens when she moves to Forks? who does she meets? What does she uncover?give it a chance. AU
1. prologue

_**the beginning**_

BPOV

I have never been a normal girl. I have always known I wasn't normal. I mean what kid talks before they can walk right? Although, according to my dad I can barely walk without getting hurt. I have always been close with my dad Charlie. He is one of the people I truly trust. So when my mom Renee took me with her after their divorced I was heartbroken.

I remember I had truly come to accept that I wasn't normal. I didn't know how right I was until I turned ten years old.

It all started on my tenth birthday. I had gone downstairs to get some breakfast like any other day when I tripped over the carpet and brought my mom Renée with me. That's when it happened. It was as if someone was flashing a movie on fast forward in my head but it only lasted a couple of seconds. Then when my mom came to help me up from the floor it happened again only this time it not only lasted longer but my hands started tingling. I remember thinking to myself "what was heck?" so I told my mom I wasn't hungry and went up to my room sat down on my bed and stared at my hands. That's when I notice a strange mark on the palm of my hands that wasn't there yesterday. When I looked closer I noticed I had a faint scar thing on both sides of my hands shaped like a star. After a couple of minutes the tingling stopped so I went to shower and tried to ignore what happened. The flashing didn't happen again that day so I thought nothing of it.

That ended up being rather foolish thinking on my part of course because ever since that day whenever I came into contact with other people the strange flashing thing happened. So I did what any normal ten year old would do. I tried to avoid human contact. That didn't end up going so well until I went to visit my dad.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again. So I re-uploaded chapter two, i read over it again and i wasn't happy with it :( so here we are chapter two (again) i changed somethings and i will explain somethings in the end just in case.

**BPOV:**

I was in a great mood!

I was on my way to visit my dad and I have successfully avoided any human contact! In public! That has never happened before especially in public. I always end up brushing against or falling on someone. Things were definitely looking up.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. I'm beginning to think the world has something against people named Isabelle Marie Swan.

We had just landed and I was making my way out of the plane; I was finally going to spend some time with my dad. The next thing I know the flashing is back and I am on the floor on my ass seriously confused.

When is this going to stop? There is only so much a girl can take. The last thing I need to know is that the lady I just tripped over is rushing home because her husband is waiting for her at home for some afternoon loving. That is way too much information for a ten year old and gross in soooooooo many levels I tell you. Great now I'm talking to myself!

After dusting myself off and getting myself off the floor again I start looking for my dad. Finally spotting him I rush over to him, and attack him in a hug.

Then the flashings back and I start to cry.

Dad picked me up and carried me to the cruiser.

"Oh Bell! Lets get you home."

**[later at home]**

The ride home helped calm me down.

Dad sets me on the couch and looks at me for a minute. Then asks "Are you okay honey?"

I shrugged and stared at the carpet. After a while I said, "I don't know dad. I think I've gone crazy." I explained what happened with Renee and how I have been able to see things ever since my birthday. How I am afraid of touching people because I didn't know what was happening to me.

Dad doesn't look at me as if I've gone crazy though. He had a look of understanding.

"You're not going crazy Bells. I didn't expect this would happen so soon but I guess its time I explained what's going on or what is going to happen. What I am going to tell you Isabelle is really important. This is going to clear some stuff up I promise. I know this may sound far fetched but just hear me out?" I had never seen dad with such a serious face. He even called me by my full name, so I knew this was going to be big. I nodded.

"The thing that you must first realize Bell is that there is more to the world than what meets the eye. What we see isn't always what is. That is a really important thing you need to understand and accept. The sooner you do the easier things will be."

"You remember the stories I've read to you since you were little?"

"Of course" I respond.

"Well, they aren't just stories they're real." Dad stopped then to let me process it in I presume.

But the only thing I was able to think at the moment was _what?_

After a couple of minutes of silence I break the silence by asking, "You're expecting me to believe that shape-shifters, vampires, werewolves, all those things are real?"

Dad looks at me in the eye and says, "Yes Isabelle. The sooner you realize that there is more to the world than what you see or what you think you see the easier things will be."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. After processing what my father is saying and considering he would never lie nor make something like this up I nod.

_Why not? Crazier things could happen; I mean I can't touch people without knowing their stories so why not believe this is true?_

I look at my father and nod again.

"Does this have something to do with the flashing dad?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than you having some super power." Dad says.

He then notices the time and says, "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow? It will give you some time to process what I've told you so far, because once I get into things and what's going on with you it might be too much."

I was about to tell disagree but I was really tired from the flight and if what my dad is going to say is that big maybe I should just go to sleep for today. So I nod giving up for today and head to my room to sleep.

**[the next day]**

After breakfast, which consisted of eggs bacon and burn toast. We go fishing in the river that runs through a little ways in our back ward. I don't really enjoy fishing (it takes a while to get the fish smell off your hands) I do enjoy the quiet and relaxation and the time I spend with my dad though.

10 minutes later my father says, "how you doing today Bells?"

Sighing I respond "I'm fine I guess. As crazy as it sounds I accept it, I mean I get crazy flashes so and am overall weird so why not?"

I chuckle because it's true. For a 10 year old I am really _weird_.

Something else is bugging me though.

"I don't understand dad. Yesterday, you said you "didn't expect this would happen so soon" what did you mean? You said you would explain, but other than telling me about the existence of supernatural beings I don't get it. Does this have something to do with us? Or me for that matter? I don't get it." I start at him.

Dad nods and begins, "Yes Bell it has a lot to do with us. You see the Swan family is special. We Swans are exceptionally beautiful, (my father smirks) compassionate, loyal and are extremely deadly creatures. We are deceptive, cunning, extremely smart and brave. We are natural leaders and protectors."

Dad looked at me, smiled and continued, "That is our family; we are the Swans and every member of the Swan family has been gifted with knowledge and in some cases an ability to, I guess, help fulfill our purpose."

Dad sat up straighter and with a serious face continued. "We Swans have always helped those who needed it. We are constantly sought out by the magical (and non-magical) for help, protection, friendship, and/or advise. We are respected by the humans and sometimes are sought out for advice. We in turn help as much as we can, we respect all creatures (whether they deserve it or not is neither here nor there) and treat them as such whether they be magical/supernatural or not. Our family is destined to protect the world. "

"No one knows what we do nor our involvement but we keep the balance and to an extent balance in the world. We are often sought out and befriended by magical beings."

Dads face hardened and I recognize fathers' mad/serious fade.

"We help righted wrongs, we protect, we help and if needs be we kill." Dad shakes his head, sighs then looks at me and with a faraway look continues.

"There must be some balance between magical and the not so magical beings. That is the tricky part. Most magical beings live peacefully, but a long time ago they were forced to make a **big** decision. That however, is a story for another time."

"Sometimes they might just be curious." Dad chuckled. "Bella we might look like a normal human and live among the humans, but were anything but human. We don't smell like them, and we have knowledge they don't and should never have. Therefore, some curious being might befriend us." Dad chuckled.

"Lets head back home its getting dark and I want to show you something."

I nod and help carry the fishing gear home. We get home take off our jackets, shoes and freshen up. As dad cooks the fish, I sit at the breakfast table and process what he'd just told me. After we finished eating and washing the dishes we settle ourselves on the couch in the living room.

Dad looks at me and says, "Bella you know how I said that each Swan member held knowledge and in some cases an ability?"

Dad waits till I nod to continue.

"Well what I neglected to tell you was that I have a 'special' ability like you do. It isn't anything big or flashy (he grins and I chuckle) like what you told me but I'm fast…" He looks at me grins, grabs the book he was reading tosses it across the room next thing I know dad and the book are back on the couch.

"That's my ability. Hope I didn't scare you or anything." Dad says and starts to chuckle at my expression.

"That's pretty cool dad." was all I was able to say because honestly it is.

Dad chuckled and smiled. "I guess, but back to what I was saying. Everyone with an 'ability' of sorts is marked."

"What do you mean marked?" I say.

Dad turns in his seat and lowered his head. There in the middle of his neck was a tattoo. It was a swan in the shape of an 'S', it was black. It was simple but beautiful and it fit perfectly with her dad. It wasn't very big and it was easily hidden by his hair.

"That's cool dad." He turned and sat back on the couch with a small smile on his face.

"If you say so Bells. However I'm afraid there's a little more to our history than that."

Dad had a sad smile on his face.

Dad sighs and hesitantly says "There is a strange anomaly of sorts in our family line. The family line so far has only had males' descendents."

To say that was I was shocked would be a complete understatement.

"Is this your weird way of telling me I'm adopted or something?"

Dad looked at me with a shock. He clearly wasn't expecting me to say that. "What? No!"

I chuckled I have never seen my father so flustered.

Dad chuckled and gave me a smile and absent-mindedly said, "You always have been very special Bell."

"What do you mean then?"

Dad looked at me and carefully said "Bella you are the first ever female swan."

I spend the next day absorbing what my dad told me. I didn't say a word. I wasn't able to.

We were eating an early dinner when dad broke the silence and asked "Bells are you okay?"

I looked up to see my father watching me with a wary expression. "I'm not sure yet."

We sat in silence for a while until I had to ask my dad, "So that's what the flashes are? My ability?"

It was bugging me.

Out of everything my father told me, we didn't talk about the flashing and it was bugging me.

Dad looked at me for a minute. "I think so. I have nothing to base this off but I'm pretty sure it is. I was thinking about maybe experimenting with it? If you want to that is. Also I think I found a solution for the flashing."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Bells can you tell me what you see? When does the flashing happen?"

So I told him everything I could think about.

"I think you're ability is sight. You're able to see a person's life with just a touch. It doesn't matter it they don't remember it because people rarely remember being born but you are able to see everything that that person has seen. You're able to see their lives. It's a very powerful ability Bella. Have you tried having the flashes? For example, have you tried to see on purpose?"

"No. I haven't tried to see anything. You think maybe there's more I can do with my ability?"

Dad said "I think so, yes. Do you want to try it with an object? Maybe a picture?"

I nodded. It couldn't hurt.

Dad stood up and came back with a **huge** photo album. He must have seen the shock on my face because he said "it's our family photo album." Then opened and randomly pulled out a picture, handed it to me and said "try."

So I did.

After fifteen minutes and a couple frustrated sighs the flashes started up again.

Shocked I said "Its nana Marie and grandpa' Charles on one of their honeymoons. They went to Paris. They were there a month and it rained everyday, except for this day they went sigh seeing. They got lost and found a nice restaurant where they asked for directions." I said with a mixture of surprise and amazement in my voice.

I looked up at my dad and saw him watching me with pride in his eyes. I smiled.

_**Present time**_

I chuckle to myself.

I find myself on another airplane once again.

I was going home.

One hundred and fifty-six years later and things have definitely changed.

Life is anything but boring.

I thought to myself.

I shake my head.

The plane was landing soon. I checked on Harold, Al and Theo. They were sleeping peacefully. I'm surprised they slept thru the whole flight. I felt bad I had to drug them, but they would have been trouble otherwise.

I grabbed my satchel and my carry on. I laughed at my own joke. They were far from a carry on.

I went to grab the bag I checked in and we made our way over to the car rental place where they were holding my baby.

After making sure everything was strapped in we headed on to Forks.

I smiled.

I'm Home.

AN: Okay so I like how chapter two came out. A couple of things yes Bella is 156 years old. I will tell you what happened to Bella and Charlie on later chapters. Yes i will go back and forth i like it that way. Oh yeah in the beginning Bella is ten and she goes to visit Charlie. Then it goes to present time where Bella is 156. Harold,Al and Theo are her lovable dogs. I hope I didn't miss anything...


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Short chapter but i will update soon

**BPOV:**

There are significant events in life that make you who you are. You either let it break you or you let it make you stronger. There is no going back. There is only going forward. I'm no exception. There have been several events in my life that brought me where I am today. I played the hand life gave me as best I could and it's made me who I am today.

I've lived a really long time. I am approximately a hundred and sixty eight years old. (Yet I don't look a day over 17. ;)) I've lived in many places, meet many people, and seen many things. However, in all my life I haven't been able to bring myself to go back home.

Back to Forks. Until now.

Before starting the drive to Forks I stopped for some food and water to tie us over until I'm able to go to the grocery store.

Being back here brought back memories. The time I spend in Forks; visiting dad, hiking, swimming, fishing with Charlie, Renée, coming to live with dad, starting school, the fire… and finally leaving.

After the fire I thought it best to travel. It gave me time to grieve and time to learn to control my gifts. I got any papers I would need and I was able to get myself financially stable. Five years after leaving Forks I meet Carlie.

I was in Oregon at the time, working in a restaurant off the highway when Carlie came in. She looked lost and scared. The restaurant was empty at the time so I went to talk to her. I figured she could use a friend.

I spend the rest of my shift talking with Carlie, when it was time to go home I asked her if she needed a lift. I couldn't leave her alone. She confided in me that she didn't have anywhere to go. I offered her my help and a place to stay. She confided in me that her parents were dead and her aunt kicked her out when she found out she was pregnant. I later found out that she meet a man named John. She fell for him and he told her he was a vampire. She loved him but he tricked her into thinking he loved her. He promised they would be together forever, that he would change her, but slept with her and then left. She found out she was pregnant shortly after he was gone. She was alone and having a vampires baby; she was devastated and scared. I told her I would help and told her everything about me.

Carlie became the sister I never had. She was a strong woman. She knew she wasn't going to live through her pregnancy. She became week. She couldn't sleep or eat; she was too weak. Towards the end of her pregnancy we figured out the baby craved blood. That made her stronger. It also made the baby stronger. We both knew she wasn't going to make it.

There wasn't much I could do for her. I only knew Carlie for nine months; she died shortly after giving birth to Zoe "Nessie" Swan. Carlie was a strong woman; she loved her baby enough to die for her. She endured until the end for her baby. She endured the pain for her baby. When the time came I made sure she wasn't in too much pain. I remember the last thing Carlie told me, "I trust you Bella. You're the only one that I can trust to leave her with. Please protect her for me Bella, she needs you. Be the mother I won't be able to be." Zoe ripped her way out of Carlie shortly after and I kept my promise.

There aren't many people who I would trust enough to tell my secret. Carlie and Zoe where the first people I let in after the fire and I will never regret it.

A bark brought me out of my memories. I looked over and found the guys awake. I started the car and finally headed home. The drive was uneventful.

A/N: A little information to what Bella was up to before she goes back to Forks :)


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello! : ) _

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**BPOV:**

Pulling up to the house I had to smile. I loved my house. It's a three story cabin; has four bedrooms, five bathrooms, kitchen, dinning room, living room, a home theater/ entertainment room, pool (basement), library (attic) and a laundry room. It was one of the first houses I designed that I kept for myself. I had it built a couple of years ago.

Noticing the time I decided it would be best to get some rest. _Tomorrow will be a busy day_, I though thinking of everything that needs to be done.

Getting my phone out I press the button to open the garage door and pull in. I unload my bags in the living room and head over to the kitchen and unpacked the food I bough and feed the guys, who were starving. While they ate I quickly turned the power, water and gas on. I took a mental note of things to do tomorrow as well as things I need to buy before letting the guys out. They knew not to go too far out. They finished their business quickly and came inside.

I locked up, grabbed my bags and headed to my room with the guys. I quickly made the bed and changed into my pajamas. Making sure the guys were comfortable, I was soon asleep.

I woke up the next day to barks, whines and licks. Deciding it best to get up before the guys made me get up I reluctantly got out of bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face and put my hair up in a ponytail.

Back in the room I found the guys eagerly waiting by the door. I chuckled.

I was met with impatient barks. "C'mon lets get you some food." At the word food all three of their tails started wagging furiously.

While the guys were pigging out I got to work. It took me a couple of hours to clean the house, unpack and set up the rooms. After I was done I was in dire need of a shower.

I found Al, Harold and Theo sniffing around the living room. "How about I take a quick shower and you guys watch some TV?"

After making sure they were fine, I took a quick shower and dressed for the day. Realizing I had hit the grocery store if we didn't want to starve as well as head over to Seattle and I couldn't leave the guys home alone. I will have to take the guys with me when.

When I was finished I headed downstairs.

Giving them my best stern face I say, "We are headed into town for a while. You guys are to be on your best behavior. No funny business. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded their heads. I turned off the television.

I grabbed my bag. Making sure I have my phone, whistle, wallet, and some treats. I grabbed my jacket, and a water bottle. When I made sure I had everything we headed to the garage. I put the guys in the back and we headed out.

I drove into town memorizing the roads on my way. I found the grocery store and parked. Relieved there weren't many cars in the lot I decided to risk bringing the guys in with me.

Taking a deep breath I pray for the best.

…

An hour and a half later I was at home unloading the food. While the guys got some water and did their business I went outside to checkout what ill need to pick up from the hardware store.

After checking everything out I grabbed the guys and we were on our way to Seattle. I found a good kennel and while the guys were getting pampered I did some more shopping. I picked up everything I needed from the hardware store and then stopped by a café near the kennel and grabbed some dinner.

I picked up the guys and headed back home.

…

My phone ran. It was Nessie.

"How ya' doing baby girl? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's find mom, don't worry so much. I'm just checking in. There haven't been any new developments here."

"That's fine; keep an eye out just in case though we don't want another incident. How are the amazons holding up?" I asked.

"There fine. They send their regards and are planning on joining us on the island."

"Really!" I was getting excited. The sisters rarely leave the forest. In all the time I've know them I couldn't recall a time any of them left. "How are the newcomers doing? Will they be joining us? We could make it a reunion. Ill check with Peter and Charlotte when they call."

"I think they'll like that. They will want to see you soon."

"That's fine baby girl. How long are you planning on staying there?"

"A week or two tops momma. I'm flying to Florida and then Texas. From there I'm packing up and grabbing the rest of the stuff and head over to Forks on the truck."

"I think it'll be best if I sign us up for school. I went into town and I don't think well be able to stay in Forks without arousing suspicion if we don't. I have a feeling well be here a while and it'll give us some time to figure out what's going on." I said.

"That's fine." Nessie always liked learning and going to schools, but it's been a while since any of us attended high school.

"It'll be fine Ness." I said, trying to curb her worry. Changing the subject I asked, "Did Kai get my gift?" I chuckled.

"Oh yes!" She laughed. "You are lucky to have left when she found it momma. She was dumbfounded that you'd actually leave it, when you her aversion to technology."

"I just wanted to make sure they would be able to reach us if they needed anything. Just tell them to be careful and give them my love."

"Of course Momma B. How was the trip?"

"Everything went fine. I checked in with Lexi and Vivian. They're doing fine. I don't expect them to join us anytime soon though." I smile.

"I wouldn't expect to see them for some time momma. It's unusual for them to celebrate their anniversary. I got go now, I promised go hunting." I could hear her smiling thru the phone.

"Don't forget the clean up." I reminded Ness.

"Of course not, Talk to you soon mom. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl. Be safe."

I got home soon after I hung up with Ness. After putting everything away I decided to get to work on the house.

It was late by the time I finished all the modifications. I decided it'll be best to let the guys out for a while.

"I expect to see you tomorrow night. Have fun, be safe." I told them while letting them out. After they disappeared I locked up, took a quick shower then went to sleep.

The next day was spent doing laundry and playing music. I hadn't had much of a chance to play. It was nice.

I refilled the water and food bowls before letting the guys in. They nodded their appreciation.

"I think it'll be nice tomorrow. How about we check out the surrounding area." I said to the guys.

…

We had a big breakfast and had slept in so by the time we got going it was late afternoon.

It was gorgeous. I took a couple of pictures of Forks to send Nessie. We had found there was a reservation close to forks. It was gorgeous. After taking many pictures, we headed towards the beach we spotted earlier.

I found a vacant parking spot. There were some locals enjoying the sun. I opened the door and the guys got out.

I noticed people staring but I paid them no mind. I took out my camera and took pictures. I walked after the guys taking pictures now and then.

I sat down in a fallen log. I gave the locals some space, giving them the opportunity to approach me. I was watching the guys play around in the sand by the water. They wouldn't go, but liked to get their feet wet.

There were some younger kids looking at the guys with curiosity. It wouldn't be long before they started playing together. The guys loved playing around and were very friendly. I noticed that there parents were keeping a close eye on them. Most likely in fear the guys would bite or attack if anyone got to close.

I notice more people arriving. It looked like a barbeque.

I smiled, they looked happy. Well, most of them.

I noticed a woman staring at me. She was very pretty. She noticed me staring and I gave her a small smile.

She made her way over to me.

The guys noticed her approach and I nodded it was okay.

"Hello. Those yours?" She said.

"Yeah" I nodded. I decided it was best to introduce myself. Her thoughts were worrying.

"My names Isabelle Swan. I moved to Forks a couple days ago."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Leah Clearwater." She kept looking at the guys.

"The guys won't harm anyone. They're very friendly." I said. I whistled and the guys headed over.

I put my hand on Theo's head and said, "This is Theo, Al, and Harold." I did the same with Al and Harold when I introduced them.

I understood the apprehension. Harold and Theo were huge and looked intimidating. Al was a baby compared to the other two.

Leah calmed down and after a while started petting them. The young kids joined in once they saw it was okay since Leah doing it. It was funny to watch them try to climb Theo and Harold.

Leah and I started talking. She lived with her brother and husband. Her parents were dead and she was goes to school in Seattle. She took care of her brother after their deaths. Her brother goes to the high school on the reservation, he's a senior. I told her about my sister Zoë and how she goes by Nessie. How she was joining me in a couple weeks. How my parent died when I was young and I meet Nessie when I was in the orphanage. How we were adopted by her aunt. How we lived in England and then lived in to Texas for a while before we moved to Forks. We talked about everything and nothing. It was nice. We ate; she introduced me to her brother. He was cool. They showed me around.

"It's getting late. I have to head back." I told them. Seth was playing ball with Theo and Harold. Al was asleep in his bag.

"Let me get your number and you could come over and hang out." Leah said.

After exchanging numbers and a promise to Seth to bring the guys over so they could play we headed home.

…

The next day I called the school and signed Ness and me up for school. I started on Wednesday. I set it up so that Ness starts when she gets here. So far I have successfully avoided any questions about our 'parents'.

I changed into some working clothes and went outside. It took me an hour to clean up the yard and fix up the back porch. When I was done I hiked the old trail behind the house. When I found the spot by river I lay down and took out my phone. I listened to some music and Al lay next to me.

…

It was dark when I woke.

Al was playing in the water with Harold and Theo.

"How about some diner?" I asked standing up and stretching. Al came up to me and I took us back home.

Making sure no one was around I used my shield and got us back. Theo and Harold only seconds behind. I put Al down and let us in.

After we ate, I sent Peter and Vivian an e-mail. I cleaned up and snuggled on the couch with the guys and watched some cartoons.

…

I spoke to Leah the next day. We were having diner on Friday at her house. I promised to take the guys.

I fixed the back door so that the guys come go out without having to open the door for them every time. They liked to be outside.

When I was done I answered e-mails, painted, finished some designs, read some books and checked placed a call to Marta.

I hired her and her brother a couple of years ago to take care of my house on the island. I paid her well and she took care of my house. I gave her a heads up to have the fridge stocked in a couple of months. She told me it wouldn't be a problem. She was a lovely lady.

I gave the guys a bath and cleaned the house. I made sure I had everything I needed for school tomorrow and put my bag on the couch before taking a nice long bath.

When I was done I put on some comfortable clothes and went to sleep early. I had school tomorrow.

...

**Alice POV**:

What the hell is going on? I was in the middle of a vision of Esme going to the grocery store when it got blurry. I didn't think anything of it since I got a vision of Esme working on her garden a couple of seconds later. But then I got a vision of me not talking to Jasper.

I tried looking for what happened. I got of vision of us going to school like normal, then nothing. The only thing I got was blurry visions of me ignoring Jasper, Jasper talking on the phone, all of us in the dinning room quiet looking at Jasper. Jasper shaking his head.

What the HELL!

...

A/N: i thought it would be nice to see Alice's pov... update soon :)


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV:**

It's been a while since I went to high school.

It's been a while since I had to be up this early for school.

It was six in the morning. I got out of bed and headed to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Taking my time I took a nice hot shower and got dressed for school. I combed my hair deciding it was best to leave it down.

I headed downstairs and refilled the guy's water and food bowls. I made myself some breakfast. Once I was done eating I made myself a sandwich for lunch and cleaned up. I quickly went upstairs and brushed my teeth. Grabbing my phone from the charger I saw I had a text from Vivian saying she would call me at four. I smiled I missed them. Grabbing my keys and jacket I headed back downstairs.

Making sure the guys had food in case they got hungry I went to the living room and joined Al on the couch. "Ill be back soon, around 3. Maybe earlier." I smiled. Realizing how bored I will be since I already know what they're teaching. If it gets to be too annoying I could just fake cut out early.

I sat there for a minute petting Al.

Realizing I didn't want to be late for my first day of school I put some cartoons on for Al to watch.

"I better get going. Make sure the others don't make too much of a mess. Maybe well go out for a swim, when I get home." I said to Al. He nodded.

I gave him a treat before putting on my shoes and jacket, then headed to my car.

It was a nice day, it hadn't rain yet. It was cloudy though, it wouldn't be long.

It didn't take long to find the school. I parked up from and went into the office. I walked up to the lady whose name, according to the plaque, was Mrs. Cope.

She hadn't notice me. I coughed to make my presence known.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. _Incredible _she thought.

I sighed. People always noticed me. I've become accustomed to getting gawked at and stared at. I was considered incredibly beautiful.

I knew I was pretty but then again I guess being what I am it's just an added plus. Being what I am comes with both added prop and more problems.

I decided to speak first since her thought were still muffled.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle Swan and I'm supposed to start today." I said. It snapped her out of it.

"Oh! Yes, I'm Mrs. Cope Welcome to Forks High. I have your schedule and map here." She said looking through papers. She handed me the papers with a smile. "You'll need to have each of your teachers sign the yellow sheet and bring it at the end of the day."

I took the papers careful not to make skin contact. I didn't bring my gloves. I usually don't wear gloves all the time. They were uncomfortable.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled back and turned to go back to my car. She was nice.

Once in my car I looked over the papers she gave me. I was satisfied with my classes. They had put me in advance all the available advanced courses. I will have to check them every once in a while even though I don't need to appear normal.

_Yeah right, normal. _I thought to myself. Chuckling I started the car and drove to the student parking lot. Pulling into a spot I turned the car off and got out. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and took out the map Mrs. Cope gave me. Pretending I was looking at it I noticed a couple of people staring at me.

Apparently it was big news that new girl was starting today. Ignoring there thoughts and stares. I stood talk, hid my face in my hair and headed to class.

I had five minutes until the bell rang. I made my way into my English Lit. class.

…

My day has been fine. I meet a nice girl by the name of Angela. She was sort of shy and was a very nice girl. Realizing we had the same morning classes I introduced myself under the guise of needing help finding my History class. We became fast friends. She invited me to sit with her, her boyfriend Ben and a couple of her friends at lunch. I accepted.

I also meet an irritating boy by the name of Mike Newton. He was an okay boy with blond hair and blue eyes who thought he was god's gift to the world. As well as an annoying girl by the name of Jessica Stanley who I sat next to in my Art class. She was a fake girl who, according to her thoughts, approached me because she sought to make herself popular and the center of attention by using me and what information she could get from me. Unfortunately for me she was friends with Angela, who I suspect was too nice to tell her to shut the fuck up.

I walked to the cafeteria and joined Angela in the lunch line. Having brought a sandwich from home I only bought a Coke. I followed Angela to her table where she introduces me to her boyfriend Ben.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Ben."

"Hey." He nodded. _Angela's so nice, I'm glad she made a new friend with the new girl, she seems nice._

I smiled he was nice and truly cared for Angela, well get along fine. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

He introduced me to his friend Eric then they continued their discussion about movies.

Jessica and her friend joined us at the table.

"Hey Bella" She had heard me telling Angela to call me Bella and decided it was okay for her to do so as well. "This is my friend Lauren." She continued, introducing her friend. "I was telling her how we had the same Art class." She said with a smirk. "Hello" Lauren said smiling a fake smile all the while her thoughts were filled with jealousy and anger.

I gave her a curt nod. Jessica then presided to ask me question trying to get some dirt on me so she could pass the latest gossip on the new girl. Knowing what she was fishing for I answered her with short polite answers. Irritated with the lack of gossip she turned to talk to Lauren. Lauren, who hadn't been paying attention to the conversation at all but staring at something in the corner didn't respond. I hadn't bothered to look at what had grabbed her attention.

Jessica irritated with Laurens lack of response turned back to me and Angela.

"She's staring at them again." Jessica sighed.

"She has been for a while now." Angela pointed out, while shaking her head.

"I take it's a natural occurrence for Lauren to stare at them?" I asked.

Jessica taking my question as her chance to gossip said, "She stares at them all the time. Of course they are gorgeous. There the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen, there father, adopted them all." she said getting excited at her chance to gossip. "They moved here from Alaska a couple of years ago."

_Why do those name sound familiar_ I thought. Finally looking where Lauren has been staring at. "The blond model one is Rosalie Hale. The muscles guy sitting next to her is her boyfriend Emmett. The guy sitting next to him with the bronze hair is Edward. The short haired girl sitting next to Rosalie is Alice. She's different. Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin, the guy who looks like is in pain is Jasper… " Jessica said. I didn't hear anything else she said.

I gasped.

I had expected many things today. Boring classes, annoying students, bored teachers, bad food but I had never expected to see Jasper Whitlock.

I didn't know whether to hug him or hit him. I hadn't seen or heard from Jasper in many years, approximately eighty years. When he decided to travel the world as a nomad I knew it was right since he would find his mate.

I was in shock. I didn't realize I was staring at him until I meet his eyes. I knew he'd recognized me when his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. I couldn't contain myself.

I stood up and made my way to his table. I noticed that my table and most of the people in the cafeteria quieted once they saw my destination.

The people at his table were staring at him.

_**Jasper**_ I send him.

_**The one and only darling.' **_he thought still smiling.

He stood up when I reached him.

We stood there staring at each other. I sensed his happiness, shock, guilt, and nervousness.

"If it isn't Jasper Whitlock." I said in a very serious whisper so that the people trying to eavesdrop couldn't hear.

He was chanting _don't be mad, don't be mad, please don't be mad._

I couldn't take it anymore. I smiled, I smiled a big shit eating smile and said in a much friendlier voice, "If it isn't Jasper Whitlock."

Then, I hugged him. It wasn't your average it's been a long time hug neither. It was a hug you until you cant breathe, wrap your legs around you, monkey hug.

_**I missed you.**_ I said.

I heard a couple of hisses coming from the table, which confused me.

He chuckled and hugged me back. **_So_**_** much darling'**. _He thought and tightened the hug.

The bell rang. People started heading to class.

"I have to go," I said ending the hug.

Jasper nodded.

"I have to stop by the office real quick but we can talk after school." I told him.

(A/N: the bold and italicized parts is Bella having a private conversation in their heads.)

_**Jasper? You remember what I told you when you left? What you promised?**_

_**Of course **_

_**You kept your promise?**_

_**Of course**_

_**Okay, ill see you after class**_

I looked at his family then at him and smirked.

_**Have fun with that. **_

I grabbed my bag threw away my trash and ran to class.

…

I was in my last class of the day. P.E., it wasn't so bad I had Angela in my class. Coach Clapp didn't make me dress, which was fine with me, but he told me hell have my uniform and locker tomorrow. Angela sat with me on the bleachers.

"Did you find your class alright after lunch?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah, I was late though. Mr. Banner let me off with a warning though. Sorry about lunch, I didn't mean to ditch you or anything but I didn't expect to see Jasper here. I haven't seen him in years." I said.

"Its fine, I know you wouldn't ditch me. How do you know Jasper?" Angela asked.

"He was the closest thing I had to a brother. We go way back." I said.

"That's nice. You didn't know he was here?" she said.

"No we lost contact for a while." I said sadly.

Angela noticed and changed the subject. We talked about random things the rest of the class.

Angela walked with me to the office, since her mom was picking her up. We exchanged numbers and she promised to send me the title of the book she was telling me about. We said goodbye.

I stepped into the office.

"Hello dear how was your first day?" Mrs. Cope said.

"It was fine." I said handing her the yellow slip.

"That's great dear." she said going back to the computer screen.

I nodded and said goodbye.

When I got to my car I noticed the parking lot was almost empty.

I put my bag in, rolled down my window, and closed the door.

Standing next to a Volvo parked not too far by my car was the Cullen's.

Jasper and his family made there way to me.

"Bella." Jasper said. I noticed his family looked confused, uncomfortable and mad. The blond looked ready to kill actually.

I smiled. _**This is quite the bunch you have here.**_ I sent him.

He smiled and said, "This is my family: This is my sister Rosalie," he pointed to the one ready to kill. "her mate Emmett," he pointed to the big muscle guy who was trying to look scary, "Edward my brother" he pointed to the guy who had bronze crazy hair and looked frustrated, "and this is Alice my mate and wife" he said looking at the short haired girl with a glassy look on his face.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you." I said nodding to each of them and giving Alice a big ass smile.

I looked at Jasper and said "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

Jasper smiled and said "Yes, it has been a while."

There was a question I had to ask him, "Did you turn them?" I spoke.

"No, our leader Carlisle turned Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme his mate. I meet Alice in Mississippi." Jasper responded.

I nodded my head and continued, "Your diet?"

Realizing what I was asking him Jasper responded, "Yes all of our diets are the same."

"Okay" I said. Realizing Vivian was going to call I hugged him and said, "It was nice seeing you again Jasper sweetheart." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this another time."

Jasper nodded and gave me a small smile. I notice the rest of his families' stunned faces.

"It was nice to meet you Cullen's" I said turning to get into my car.

"Wait" Alice said.

I turned so I was facing them.

"Would you like to come over to our house? You could catch up with Jasper and you could tell us who you are?" She said.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm afraid I must decline. I already have plans. Another time?" I said.

"How about tomorrow after school?" She said.

I gave her a small smile and said, "I'm sorry but I can't. I have plans with a friend."

Blondie's hit her limit and said, "Look you're not leaving here until you tell us who you are, how you know Jasper, and how you knew. So either you come with us or well make you." she said grabbing my arm.

I smirked and threw her arm off me. "I give only one warning." I said looking directly at Rosalie.

"This is all of yours. I don't take kindly to people grabbing me, nor threats. I'm warning you if you grab me again you will find yourself missing a limb" I said the last part to Rosalie.

"I already said I'll meet with you. However, I already have plans for today and tomorrow." Looking at Jasper I said, "I will contact you later, since I'm running late. I must really get going." I gave Jasper another kiss on the cheek.

I have him a look and sent him a message.

_**Just because she your family Jasper. You know I don't like to repeat myself and I don't like being grabbed. I will let you know when I can go over and we can talk. It will be soon but I will not be pushed into anything Jasper. I don't expect to see you tomorrow, since it'll be sunny. But I suspect you already know that with the seer in your family. Don't worry about the mid reader I got your covered Jasper. Oh, and if you must tell them something tell them the bare minimum. I would like to be there.**_

Jasper nodded at me and I drove away.

**A/N: okay so i know i had written in previous chapters Bella's age recently i noticed that i had written two different ages, my bad. However, as i'm writting the story i noticed that i had to change her age yet again and I'm sorry. It is very confusing, but in order for it to work out i have to change her age again.**


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV:

By the time I got home I felt tired. It takes a lot to get me tired, but there you are.

Al was asleep on the couch when I came in. I refilled the guy's bowls and I grabbed myself a drink.

I spent next two hours talking with Vivian and Lexis. They filled me in on what they've been up to and I did the same. After a promise to join us at the island we said our goodbyes.

I grabbed my book bag and headed to my room and Al followed. After putting both Al and my bag on the bed I took a shower. Once I was dressed I grabbed my laptop and lay down next to Al. I did my homework, checked my e-mail, and checked my business.

Once I was done I recalled the meeting with the Cullen's in the parking lot. Not liking how it went, and realizing Jasper was stuck in the middle I got an idea and decided to play nice. I finished and arranged for everything to be delivered to their door the next day.

I came to the conclusion that since they were Jaspers family and didn't know better I would send them a package. Jasper would understand what it meant and would explain it was a sign of peace.

Putting everything away I decided to make a desert for tomorrow. I swiftly made the desert for tomorrow and put it in the fridge.

I did some yoga and once I was fully relaxed I grabbed bottled water and headed to bed.

Cuddling with the guys I put the television on and fell asleep.

…

As I expected the next day was sunny and the Cullen's wouldn't be in school. I chuckled.

Poor Jasper, his family was probably driving him insane.

School the next day was, to say the least, taxing. All morning people kept staring at me and whispering. Some even approached me. It only stopped after I promised Jessica a broken nose if she didn't back off. After that no one approached me.

Between Jessica, Mike and Laurent mind chatter I was getting a crazy head-ache. They had very loud mental voices.

The only people I bothered to talk to were Angela and Ben. They were honestly nice people who didn't bother me with questions about the Cullen's. I told them Jasper was a long lost friend and after that we spent the rest of the day talking action movies. The rest of the day passed in a blur.

After I got home I grabbed the guys and the desert I made and headed over to Leah's house in La Push.

I ended up spending the rest of the day hanging out in La Push. They showed me around La Push, showed me the cliffs and the tide polls, and told me the history of the Quileute tribe. We ate, hung out and played video games. It reminded me of the times with my father; it was a lot of fun.

Once I got home I checked my phone and realized I needed to text Jasper.

We talked for a while and I asked if it was alright I would be over on Sunday. He agreed and said he'd tell the others.

…

Early the next day I headed over to Seattle.

Dropping off the guys at the groomers I ran some errands and got lunch. When I had everything I needed to fix Nessie and the guest room I took my bags to the car then picked up the guys. We were done earlier than I had anticipated.

We got home and after putting everything away I got to work and cleaned the whole house up. Once I was done I painted the guest and Nessie's rooms.

While the paint dried, I decided to go for a run.

It's been a while since I've had the chance to stretch my muscles so once we were in the forest I turned to the guys nodded and took off. The guys followed. My body started tingling. Recognizing what it meant I closed my eyes and followed it.

I ended up next to a waterfall. I sat on the ground, while the guys sniffed around. I closed my eyes and searched where the tingling was coming from.

Finding it, I opened my eyes and jumped up. It brought a smile to my face.

A/N: Kinda a filler chapter but the meeting is up soon


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**mttw**

* * *

**JPOV:**

We were sitting in the cafeteria. Rosalie and Emmett were talking about the latest upgrade Rosalie did to the Jeep. Edward and my Alice were having one of their silent conversations.

The emotions coming from the cafeteria were taxing. Most of them were horny, irritated or bored.

I felt a wave of calm and love from Alice and I smiled. I decided to take her out later this week, let her buy me a new wardrobe or something. I felt a strong wave of glee and excitement from my Alice before she returned to her conversation with Edward.

I picked at the food on my tray and tried to calm the ragging teenage hormones in the room.

I looked up at the sound of our names. I looked over and saw the Stanley girl. _Stanley telling the new girl all about the Cullen's?_ I asked Edward.

He nodded, then I felt a wave of confusing come from him.

I heard a gasp and looked back to the table.

I was shocked.

It has been a very long time since I last saw Isabelle. She's the reason I'm alive today. I smiled when I saw Isabelle make her way to the table and stood up.

_Jasper?!_

I smiled, _The one and only darlin'._

We stood there for a while staring at each other until she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head in the way she used to when someone pissed her off. "Well, if it isn't Jasper Whitlock."

Shit. _Don't be mad, don't be mad, don't be mad._ I kept chanting it until she smiled and in a much friendlier voice said, "If it isn't Jasper Whitlock."

Then, she hugged me. Well, it was more like she jumped on me and latched on. Giving me one of her infamous, hug so tight your ribs will crack.

"I missed you." she said.

I chuckled, "So much darling." I said tightening the hug.

The bell ringing ended our hug. "I have to go." she said.

I nodded.

"I have to stop by the office real quick, but we can talk after school." she told me.

_Jasper? You remember what I told you when you left? What you promised?_

_Of course. _

_You kept your promise?_

_Of course._

_Okay, I'll see you after class._

She looked at the rest of my family then at me and smirked. _Have fun with that. _she snickered.

She grabbed her bag threw away her trash and ran out. I shook my head and looked back to the table.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

It took a couple of minutes, but I was able to hold them off. They agreed, rather reluctantly, that it wasn't the time nor place to have that discussion.

None of us went to the rest of our classes. They were too keyed up and it took a while to calm them down.

If I thought the conversation after school would help in any way I was wrong. Very, very wrong. I should have known better.

Rosalie doesn't like change. She takes it as a personal attack when there's a change in her life. Be it a small change, like a new house, or a big change, like my Alice and I joining the family. It doesn't help when you add her short tempter.

When Bell declined the invitation to come over _twice_ I knew we were going to have trouble. Rosalie is lucky to still have her arm. I don't need my Alice's gift to know she was going to learn a lesson soon.

After Bell left Edward drove us home. I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle's car. I knew Alice had texted him to be here after the lunch incident.

We walked in. Rosalie in a huff, leading the way.

Esme and Carlisle were already in the dining room waiting for us.

We took our seats and Carlisle started, "What happened?"

"Well, there was a new girl at school today." started Alice. "And she seemed to know Jasper."

They all turned to me.

Carlisle asked, "Son?"

When I didn't say anything Rosalie cut in. "That new girl is a _freak_. That's why Jasper isn't saying anything. She was able to get out of my hold." she sneered. "She _needs_ to be dealt with Carlisle."

I hissed and slammed my hand on the table. Rosalie was spewing nonsense.

"Calm yourself Rosalie. We aren't going to _deal_ with anyone. And, What do you mean she was able to get out of your hold?" asked Carlisle.

"Rosalie!" shrieked Esme, "You _never_ put your hands on anyone!"

"She wouldn't come with us Carlisle. She knows what we are! You can't expect me to just let her walk away without doing something! She's a threat and we need to deal with her whether she know Jasper or not!" she shrieked.

"Calm down Rosalie." Carlisle said then turned to Alice and Edward, "What can you tell us about the new girl?"

Edward shook his head and spoke softly, "I don't know Carlisle. I couldn't … Her mind is blank to me. I can't hear anything. That's never happened before."

"It's okay Edward." Carlisle spoke, "Alice?"

"Nothing. I _can't_ _see_ anything."

* * *

**BPOV**:

It's been about _100_ years since I last saw Jasper Whitlock. I was excited to catch up with Jazz and to properly meet his family.

Here's hopping its nothing like what happened at school.

The Cullen mansion, was deep in the forest, surrounded by trees and flowers. It sat in the middle of a big clearing giving the house a big yard. They even had a stream nearby. It was big, open and modern. The last place you'd expect a family of vampires to live.

I drove up the driveway, parked my car and turn off the engine. I sat back for a moment.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and pulled it on. Then, I turn to the passenger seat were Al and the pups had all fallen asleep. It was best not to wake them, so I decided to leave them in the car.

For now at least. I closed the door. Not bothering to lock it since I left the windows open.

I had just knocked when the door swung open by Jasper. He was smiling so big it looked almost painful.

I chuckled and shook my head at him. I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He then offered his hand. Understanding what he wanted I took off my gloves and put it inside my bag.

It took only a minute. I smiled.

_I see. Thank you. I missed you Jazz._

_I missed you too._

He gave me a hug and lead me to the living room.

The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. It was gorgeous and open.

Jasper tugged on my hand and lead me to the living room "You remember my siblings" he said.

I chuckled and gave them each a nod in greeting.

He then introduced two older vamps I hadn't seen before. "These are our adopted parents; Esme and Carlisle, our leader." I smiled.

Esme and Carlisle both rose from their seats and approached me, while Jasper finished the introductions, "Carlisle, Esme this is Isabella."

"It nice to meet you Isabella." Esme said with a kind smile.

"Please, call me Bella." I say smiling at Esme. "It's nice to finally meet you to." I said to Esme and Carlisle nodding to them keeping in mind since I had taken off my gloves.

"You have an incredibly beautiful home." I said.

"Thank you dear." Esme smiled. "Would you like a tour?"

I smiled at her, "Another time?" I said. She nodded, "Of course".

"It would seem that we have some things to discuss?" Carlisle said.

I nodded and let Jasper pull me to the empty couch. I pulled off my bag and placed it on the floor next to me. The rest of the Cullen's were already seated.

"You are aware of what me and my family are?." Carlisle started.

I nodded and simply said, "Your vampires." I said sitting up in my seat. Carlisle nodded. I could tell he was shocked I was so blasé about it.

"I would like to clear something up first. Obviously, the children already filled you in on my first day at Forks High. I understand that you fear that my knowledge of what you and your family are will endanger your lives. However, I am NOT a treat to you nor your family. " I said and looked at each Cullen individually.

I smirked then said, "Unless you choose to make me one, which will be most foolish on your part, we will not have a problem. What you and your family have here is something rare and it would sadden me deeply to have to dispose of any and/or all of you."

"But I digress… I only hope that by the end of our meeting today, we can become friends." I finished and sat back in my seat.

They were skeptical but for the most part they believed I wasn't a danger for any of them.

"I expect you all have some questions for me?" I said and nodded once.

"How do you know Jasper?" Alice anxiously asked.

"Me and Jasper go way back." I smile at Alice.

I turned to Jasper, "I guess its time you tell them how we meet, eh Jasper?" I said.

Jasper sighed "I guess."

"You all know how before I meet Alice I was involved in the newborn wars down in the south…" Jasper reluctantly started.

I understood his reluctance. It was a black time for him and it was painful to remember. I looked over at Jasper, squeezed his hand and nodded.

"As you all already know I had grown tired of Maria and her games and decided to leave. I had fought for her and helped train the newborns for a years and I had enough. I couldn't do it anymore. So, I decided to leave and Peter, whom I had become close to, decided to join me. Once Maria returned from hunting Peter and I told her we were leaving. She said that she was sad we felt that way but it was our decision to make. She was disgruntled to say the least. So, we packed up and left." Jasper finished.

"We already know this Jasper." Emmett sighed

"Well, that wasn't the entire story." Jasper sighed.

"At the time I was living in the south and was out on an errand when I ran into Maria. More like she ran into me" I said chuckling. At the same time someone growled and hissed. I ignored it and continued, "After Jasper and Peter decided to leave, she wanted someone to replace them and she though I would be an easy choice."

I smiled. "She thought wrong. After a little chat I found out what she did. You see Maria had sent a newborn army after Jasper and Peter. She couldn't afford to lose them and could not risk them joining another army. So she send an army to get rid of them. That didn't sit well with me, at all. So, after I had dispose of her I went searching for Jasper and Peter."

"Wait, what do you mean dispose of her?" asked an incredulous Rosalie.

I just shrugged and continued my story. "I arrived in time to save Jasper and Peter. They had put up a great fight but they were severely outnumbered and overpowered. I disposed of the newborns and patched up Jasper and Peter."

Jasper took over, "We were lucky Bella found us when she did. After she patched us up she took Peter and me under her wing." he said.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Alice looked like she would be crying if she could. Jasper grabbed Alice and pulled her on his lap.

I smiled "Fifteen years later he went on his way." I said to Alice.

"More like I was kicked out." Jasper laughed.

"I did not kick you out. I let you say goodbye." I chuckled remembering the day he left.

"We were living somewhere in Africa at the time. She called me outside one day, where she proceeded to give me a duffel filled with clothes, rolls of money, papers, my favorite book, and some photos and said '_its time you head out, it will be best not to be late._' Then, she pushed me into the forest and told me to, _'head over to Mississippi and try not to get caught in the rain.'_ smiled, gave me hug then went inside." Jasper laughed and I joined in.

Alice smiled, "Is that why you were in Mississippi?" Jasper just smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"Hold on." Emmett said. "Are you trying to tell me that you took down an army of newborns by yourself?" He asked incredulously.

I smiled at him and simply said, "Yup"

"But you're so scrawny and small." He said looking both unsure and excited. I chuckled.

"Wait how is that even possible, that was more than a hundredth years ago?" Rosalie said.

I laughed "I'm surprised it took so long for someone to ask that. Yes that was a little over 100 years ago."

"Then, how old _are_ you?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett" They hissed.

"You know its rude to ask a woman her age." I said smiling, then winked so he'd know I was kidding.

* * *

**_AN: I know, it's been a while since i updated this story... but i will finish it. I've just hit a block of sorts._**


End file.
